A Superstar is born
by Princess Consuela bananahammock
Summary: Serena goes to Rome on a school trip, onlyo to replace one of the worlds best superstars, will she be able to handle the pressure? A SailorMoon Version of the lizzie mcguire movie I no it's really bad bt plz read its my 1st fic!


The Serena Tsukino Movie  
  
Hi welcome to my first fic! Hope you enjoy! Luv Sam XxXxXx By the way The Sailor moon characters don't belong to me they belong to Naoko Takeuchi! And the song the 'tide is high' belongs to Atomic Kitten! Oh, and I based this story on the Lizzie Mcguire movie!!!  
  
Chap 1 Graduation  
  
Scene 1: The Tsukino household, Serena's room Serena Tsukino looked in the mirror as she sung, she was finally graduating Junior High, what else was there to sing and dance about! "The tide is high but I'm holding on, I'm gonna be your number one. I'm not the kind of girl who.........SAMMY! WHY IS YOUR ANOYING PIECE OF JUNK IN MY ROOM AGAIN?" She yelled as her brothers remote control car went through her legs and under her bed. "Hmmmpph!" She slamed the door in Sammy's face, and as soon as he was safe he burst into a fit of laughter! What his older sister didn't know was that the remote control car had a camera on it, so he could film her singing and prancing around her room, and then blackmail her with it when he needed to!  
  
Meanwhile Serena decided to get back to singing! "It's not the things that do that even hurt me bad, but it's the way you do the things you do to me," she sung as she pranced around the room grabbing her hairbrush and using it as a microphone,"i'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that, oh, no no no no! The tide is high but I'm holding on I'm gonna be your number one........."  
  
'Excellent,' thought Sammy as he watched and recorded Serena acting like a pop star, 'I bet Darien would love to see this!'  
  
Darien was Serena's Gorgeous older Boyfriend, he went to the best college in the whole of Japan and Serena was obsessed with him, let alone in love!!  
  
"Every time that i get the feeling you give me something to believe in, every time that I got you near me I know the way that I want it to be....." Serena carried on, this time she danced through to her bathroom in the highest shoes from her closet! "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" A scream was suddenly heard throughout the household as Serena tripped on the rug, fell in the bath and ripped the shower curtain! She huffed as she climbed out, went back into her room and fell onto her bed!  
  
"Hahahahahaha........Oh this is sooooo priceless!" Screeched Sammy, "Once I show her this, Serena will be my slave for life!" Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards his room! It was a very angry Serena holding his remote control car! "SAMMY, you little fungus why is your remote control car still in my room, and why are you laughing??" He grabbed it "Oh thanks Atomic Kitten no.4! I almost forgot about this!" He lied as he returned to his room. Serena sighed and went to get ready for her date with Darien!  
  
One week later Scene 2: Graduation  
  
Serena walked into the graduation hall followed by Darien, her Mum, her Dad, Sammy and his camera! They all sat down as Serena went to see Amy! "Hey Ames, can't believe we're graduating can you?" "No, of course I can't, but you do realise that high school means studying harder don't you?" "Oh Amy, can you forget about studying for like a milisecond, lets just enjoy today, it only comes once!" "Yes, I guess you're right, ok lets go!!!"  
  
As they were making their way towards the stage, they bumped into Raye Hino and her 'popular' crowd! "So Tsukino I see you're still looking as shabby as usual!" Spat Raye. "Shut up Raye!" Was Serena's reply. "Oh, please Serena, how sad can you get?" Said Raye as she pulled up Serena's graduation gown sleeve," you so wore that dress to the spring dance, you're wearing last seasons fashions, what a pity! Come on girls these two are making us look bad!" Raye led her 'crowd' up to the stage, leaving Serena and amy standing there. "Since when did she become such a bitch?" Asked Serena as they started to walk again. "She's always been a bitch Serena!" "Yeah, but she used to be my best friend, what........" Serena stopped as their vice pricipal, Mr. Safledge approached them. "Oh, Serena, just the person I was looking for!" He said with a smile. "I....er....was?" Mumbled a confused Serena. "Yes, I need you to fill in for Lita and do the presidents speech for the graduation......" He paused when he saw Serena's panicked face, "Is something wrong Serena?" "You...y...you want m...m...me to g...g..give the p...presidents speech, b..but i don't have anything prepared!" Cried Serena. "Oh don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll come up with something!" Mr. Safledge called over his shoulder as he went to sort out the band!  
  
It was finally time for Serena to give her speech! "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Serena Tsukino!" Announced Mr. Safledge as an applause filled the hall! Darien and serena's family looked shocked as Serena approached the microphone at the front of the stage! " err....hi...I'm....er...filling in for the president Lita Kino who couldn't make it....er....today! And as most of you know filling in for her is quite a tough job!" Said Serena as she looked over at the huge poster of Lita! Sammy was loving every minute of it and held his camera up high! "Junior High is full of....er...embarrasing and hard times which most of us want to forget right?" No one moved at all, "err....right....I didn't think so either....so...er...um..." Serena paused and looked over at Amy, who motioned for her to have a drink! "And I....Er....I think Lita would have wanted me to have a drink right now!" She mumbled as she made her way off stage! But oh no she wasn't taking an easy way out! As she went down the steps she lost her balance, fell, knocked over the balloons, and last of all pulled down the curtain used as a background!! Everyone was staring, Amy was cringing and Raye had the nerve to laugh......along with sammy! Oh how Serena wanted the ground to swallow her up, yes she was known as a klutz, but this made her look god damn crazy! She sighed as she hid under the curtain that had fallen down!  
  
Chapter 2: We're goin to Rome people!  
  
Scene 1: The airport Serena groaned for the hundredth time as she entered the airport, herself and her class were going on an end of school trip for two weeks in Rome! "Come on Darien, the sooner I get out of the country the better!" "Serena, sweetie calm down, it wasn't that bad!" Soothed Darien, trying to calm his Girlfriend down! "Yeah right," shouted Serena, "It was the worst thing ever and it got recorded, I'm never gonna be able to go outside of my room without being reminded of it!" she said as she eyed Sammy! "Oh come on," replied Darien," everyone will forget once you're on the plane, now, show me a smile!"Serena smiled and answered, "but, you do know I'm gonna miss you, all of you right?!" She stated as she hugged Darien, her Mum and her Dad, she was still seriously steamed with Sammy so she left him out!  
  
All of a sudden a loud, booming voice echoed through the airport. Serena looked up to see a woman standing on a trolley with a megaphone in her hand! She had her Brown hair tied in a tight bun and had shorts and a t- shirt on! She was wearing thick black eyeliner which made her look like a witch! " Could all the Crossroads Junior High students come over here immediately!" She bellowed as a bunch of Serena and Amy's classmates quickly moved over to her! Serena waved goodbye to Darien and her family and made her way over there with Amy. "Who's that?" Asked Serena as they approached. "Oh, that's our new Pricipal Ms.Haruna! She's gonna be with us from the beginning to the end of High School!" Answered Amy in a whisper! "Wow, she looks scary!" Whimpered Serena, but one look from Ms.Haruna shut her up! "Now I'm sure you all know who I am and what I'm doin here! I hope during these next two weeks we can get to know eachother!" Boomed Ms.Haruna," Now I got some rules, and they had better be followed! Rule number 1. No shouting, screaming or screeching of any kind, you have to respect the fact that some people like peace and quiet! Rule number 2. No one must leave the group, even to go to the bathroom!" A couple of 'eeewwwws' were heard from the crowd, as Ms.Haruna carried on, " And the last rule. If you dissobey me in any way you're toast, get the picture?" "Yes" Groaned the class. " Good, good, now we got a plane to catch, everyone follow me in an orderly, single file line please!"  
  
Serena waved to Darien and her family one more time, and made her way through to the departure lounge! She sat next to Amy and waited to board their plane!  
  
Scene 2: On the Plane The journey over was 10 hours long! They had to think of something to keep themselves entertained! " Hey Ames, what shall we do i'm soooooo bored!" Moaned Serena. "Well....we could go over some things for our summer project, I bought loads of books in my hand luggage!" "WHAT??STUDY???NOW?? No way, mmmmm....I know lets play truth or da......no truth or truth!" Exclaimed Serena. "But why not truth or dare?" Asked Amy. "Well, unless you can think of an awesome dare to do on a plane, we should just play the truth half of it!" "K, good idea!" Said Amy. "Right," started Serena, "Amy, have you ever.......Kissed a boy on the lips??" "WHAT? Serena I'm not answering that," But with one look at Serena's puppydog eyes Amy continued," Fine, I'll tell you......Er.....Yes I have!" "REALLY!!!! Give me all the details!" Cried Serena. "Fine......it was last year at Molly's pool party, i kissed Greg on the lips....ok!" "OH MY GOSH! This is fabulous! Why didn't you tell me sooner ames?" "Well.....er.......enough about that, now it's your turn, right.....have you ever.....er......lied to your parents?"Questioned Amy. 'Gees, trust Amy to come up with one like that!' thought Serena. "Err....yeh loads of times, I had to lie about Darien for the first couple of months cos, you know, he's so much older and my dad would have flipped and er....one time I broke our fish tank with my skipping rope on accident, and err.....it killed the fish, so I...er....I blamed it on Sammy, cos...er... he was, well, he was only four!!" "Wow, really? I'd never do something like that, that's terrible!" Said Amy, as Serena sweatdropped! Typical Amy always perfect!! "Err....hehe....of course you wouldn't Ames, so......lets do something different.....YAWN.....gees would you look at that I'm.....er.......well....i'm pretty.....er.....sleepy....night Ames!" And with that Serena instantly fell asleep! Amy sighed, looked out of the window and slowly fell into a dream world of her own!!  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen could you please put on your seatbelts, we are landing in Rome, Italy in approximately 5 minutes, Thank You!"  
  
Chapter 3: Along came Seiya!  
  
Scene 1: The cafe The students (including Serena and Amy) were on the tourbus travelling around Rome. Now, it was time to stop for lunch! "Okay boys and girls, I want you off this tour bus and into that cafe in 10...9...8....7.........." Shouted Miss Haruna as the class hurried towards the entrance! But on the way someone stopped Serena. "Mina??" He questioned. "Er...no my names Serena, not Mina!" Replied Serena as she looked at Amy, confused! "Oh, Scusa I thouht you were someone else, honestly you two could be twins!" Said the man, "Oh sorry, my names Seiya! I duet with Mina, and i thought you were her sorry!" "Oh that's ok, Seiya......er.....can I ask why you're looking for her if you duet with her........."Serena stopped as Ms.Haruna walked up to them. "Excuse me Tsukino, Anderson but why are you talking to this stranger, tut tut tut, I knew I couldn't trust this class, now move along!" Serena and Amy made their way towards the cafe, as Seiya yelled out, "Please, meet me again!" Serena replied, "Okay, outside the Trevi Fountain at noon tomorrow!" And with that she entered the cafe leaving a smiling Seiya (and his huge bodyguard) outside!  
  
Scene 2: The Hotel Serena gasped as they entered the hotel, it was fabulous! the ceiling had been painted to look like the night, lots all little stars twinkled back at Serena as she looked up! the walls were painted the blue of the ocean, it was truly amazing! "Right kiddos, let me tell you who will be your roomates for the next two weeks, right, Greg Thompson with Melvin Travis, Susie charmichael with jenny Mcenzie, Lewis Babar with Tom Chuckster, Amy Anderson with Molly Baker......" "But Ms.Haruna," Serena interupted, "Me and Amy applied for a room together!" "I know Miss Tsukino, but as you should know by now, I only do what I want to do!" Replied Ms.Haruna, "Right, now lets see, you Miss Tsukino will be sharing with Raye Hino!" "WHAT??" Screamed Raye and Serena, "I CAN'T SHARE WITH HER!" They looked at eachother with disgust. "Well I'm afraid that's the way it works, now, everyone up to their rooms to unpack please!" Ordered Ms.Haruna. Serena sighed as she said goodbye to Amy and made her way up to her room with RAYE HINO, of all people, this was going to ruin her trip for sure. What with her 'of my Serena that blouse is so last season!' and her 'Gee, guess you couldn't afford to get your hair trimmed, sigh, so many split ends!' Whenever she said these things it made Serena's blood boil, but now she was just going to have to get on with it, either that, or she's be on the next flight home!  
  
Scene 3: The Travi Fountain It was noon, Serena was waiting for Seiya by the Travi fountain! She had faked being ill, and snuck out of the hotel when everyone was gone! Suddenly she walked in to someone, "Oh I'm so sorry.....huh....Seiya!" "Serena, I'm glad we meet again!" Replied Seiya! (AN: By the way Seiya is Italian and so is Mina, so if the english doesn't sound right that's why, ok!!) "Yeah me too, so, what are we gonna do today?" Asked Serena. "Well, we could see sights and buildings of Roma? si or no?" "Err, could you...er....speak english?" "Oh scusa, yes or no do you want to see amazing sight of Rome?" He asked once again. "Oh....ok....SURE I'd love to!" She squeeled. "good, er.....hop on!" He said as he revealed his Motorbike!  
  
Serena had the time of her life, but there was one huge problem, the school tourbus was now behind them in a traffic jam, and Ms.Haruna was sitting in the passenger seat! "Oh no, Seiya we gotta get out of here, if Ms.Haruna see's us I'm dead meat!" Cried Serena. "Okay, I will get us out of here, Now hold tight!" Replied Seiya, as they zoomed off dodging all the other traffic! "Right now that's over with can you please tell me why you were looking for Mina? don't you have her cell phone number or something?" questioned Serena! "Err, well you see next week is the music awards, and we need to recieve an award, and perform, but Mina didn't want to go, so I told the company she had a throat infection, they of course believed me. But one day someone from the company, heard Mina speaking on her cell phone and she sounded fine! So now, if we don't sing we get sued!" Explained Seiya. "gee, that's real tough, but what have I got to do with anything?" She asked. "Well, I was hoping you could fill in for Mina, I mean you're look identical to her, look over there!" Seiya pointed to a billboard with himself and Mina on! "Oh My gosh, you're right that could be me!" Serena was amazed, Mina was identical to her, except the fact that Serena's hair was a darker blonde, but she could just die it! "So you want me to go recieve an award with you, pretending to be Mina?" "Yes, will you, it would be so amazing if you could!" Begged Seiya. "Mmmmm.......I guess I could.....but you'd have to help me sneak out of the hotel ok?" She said. "Deal!" He replied, "right I think we should get you back to the tourbus!"  
  
Chapter 4: Becoming Mina  
  
Scene 1: Serena and rayes room Serena was sitting in her room, when suddenly Amy burst through the door, holding a magazine in her hand! "SERENA," She shouted, "Why are you with that man Seiya in this magazine? It says that Mina and Seiya are back together, and will be performing at the Music awards! What have you gotten tourself into now??" "Ok, Ames no need to shout, I er.....I'm kinda filling in for Mina while she's away, but she kinda doesn't know that only me, you, seiya and his bodyguard do!" "Hey I know too!" A voice was heard from behind serena, it was Raye! "Oh, please keep this quiet Raye, please?" Begged Serena. "Why should I?" Asked Raye. "Because it's er... a good thing to do!" Said Serena, but Raye wasn't convinced, "Don't worry I don't plan on telling, but, I might suggest the class gets tickets for the music awards!" Serena fell back on her bed and sighed there was no winning with Raye Hino! "But I might just keep it quiet all together!" Whispered raye. 'so' thought Serena 'the tin woman does have a heart!' "Thanks raye, I would really appriciate it!" smiled Serena, raye smiled back, "But no one must know so keep quiet ok?" Said Raye."Sure!" Answered Serena, and Amy agreed too, even though she still couldn't believe Serena was going ahead with this.  
  
Scene 2: The Fashion Show Seiya picked Serena up as usual. "So, Seiya waht are we gonna do today?" Asked Serena as she put on her motorbike helmet! "Well, you're gonna need some clothes for the awards, so I thought that's what we'd do!" He replied. "OH WOW, HOW TOTALLY COOL!" Screeched Serena, "really? This is gonna be so fun, this trip has really turned out great!!!"  
  
Serena had tried on about 10 different outfits, and none of them looked or felt right. They were all either too bright, too dark, too big or too small. Especially the Igloo dress, it looked like and igloo and was the same size as an igloo too! And then there was the huge green dress. It came with a huge green head piece, and looked like it could have been worn 300 years ago!! Didn't they realise that they weren't her. Seiya had tried to explain that Mina had different taste to her, but, she really didn't care. "So you don't like my designs?" Moaned Isabelli the designer as Serena turned down another outfit. "No, your designs are good, but they're not really me! I mean they'd look great on you, but I think I want something a bit More Japanese!" Replied Serena "WHAT, BUT THIS IS ITALIANO!!" Screamed Isabelli. "I know," Answered Serena, "But.....er.....ummm....I NEED CHOICES!" At that moment a bunch of people ran in with loads of different materials! "Here," Serena smiled at Isabelli,"help me choose one!" They finally decided on pink and red. "OH WOW," Squeeled Serena, "this is gonna look just like my snowflake ball dress, it was soooo cool, and I looked soooo grea......" Serena paused and remembered whre she was! "Oh, silly me I was just acting, you know, I am as you say...... awesome!" She put on an Italian accent! Everyone laughed as they carried on making a pink and red Kimono for Serena!  
  
Scene 3: Back at the hotel Serena flopped down on her bed, it had been a long day! Suddenly Amy burst through the door! "SERENA, how could you be so stupid?" "WHAT?? I'M NOT STUPID!!!" shouted Serena. "Then why did you agree to sing with Seiya?" "What I didn't!!" Serena was gobsmacked! "Well how comes you two are singing at the awards then?" Asked Amy. "Well, I don't know, I'll ask Seiya about it tomorrow, no big deal!" Replied Serena calmly. "NO BIG DEAL? NO....BIG....DEAL? Serena what are you on about this is a HUGE deal, these things take months to prepare for, I would suggest you just drop out, or you'll probably end up hurt!" Amy was so mad! "But, but Amy what about Seiya?" Cried Serena. "Serena, seiya's practically a stranger, you only trust him because he's some superstar, that isn't even famous in Japan yet, you could be in real danger!" Replied Amy. "But Amy, I can't drop out now, Seiya's relying on me! And anyway I'm gonna talk to him about this tomorrow!" Serena argued. "But Serena, it's so irresponsable, say something happens to you, I'd feel so guilty for not stopping you!" Cried Amy. "Amy, I can look after myself you know, I may not be einstein, but I know how to take care of myself!" Argued Serena. "You're so selfish Serena, what's happened to you?" "I'm just achieving my dream, and I'm not gonna let anyone stop me!" Said Serena. "Fine!" Sighed Amy, "But don't come crying to me when this superstar hurts you, all I was trying to so was be a good friend, but hey, look where that's got me!" And with that Amy ran out and slammed the door! "Oh No, now look what I've done!" Cried Serena. That night she cried herself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day!  
  
Back In Japan: Scene 4: the tsukino household "Mum, I kinda need to tell you and Dad something!" Said Sammy as he sat at teh kitchen table with some paper in his hands. "Oh, and what's that Honey?" asked Ilene (their Mum) " I sort of found these pictures on the internet, they made me realise how unsafe Serena is out there I mean, look!" Sammy showed his parents some pictures of Serena with Seiya! "HUH, Oh my gosh, Sammy you're right! My baby's not safe! Ken (Their Dad) Quick get over here! We need to get to Rome call darien, We're goin to save Serena!"  
  
(Darien, Ilene, Ken, Sammy and his camera were on their way to Rome!)  
  
Scene 5: Singing and dancing! Serena had convinced Ms.haruna that she was still really sick, so she stayed behind as usual and waited for Seiya to pick her up, the concert was now to the next day!! When she heard Seiya's motorbike, she ran out and hopped on. "er....seiya, do you want me to sing at the awards ?" She asked, remembering last nights conversation (or argument) with Amy! "Um, well yeah, but don't worry I will explain everything once we get to out destination today ok!" he replied. "Fine!" Answered serena.  
  
Meanwhile back at the hotel Ms.Haruna had decided to drive back to the hotel to check on Serena! But as she walked towards the elavator, she was stopped! "Amy, I need to get to Serena's room, MOVE!" Shouted Ms.Haruna." "B..But Ms.Haruna, She might be in the bathroom! o...o...or she might be er...sleeping! You don't wanna disturb her do you?" Muttered Amy! "Excuse me Miss Anderson but since when do you decide what I do and don't do??" Questuioned Ms.Haruna. "Err......I Don't, but I was just suggesting!" "What suggesting what Miss Anderson??" "Well, she might not want to be disturbed!" Said Amy. "Oh, I get what this is, I bet Miss.Tsukino isn't sick at all, this is just some little scheme of yours, so she can sneak out!" "Um, well no Ms.Haruna, it's me, I've been sneaking out!" Whispered Amy. "Well," Started Ms.Haruna,"I hope you know this means, go upstairs and pack your bags, your goin home!" "Yes miss!" Replied Amy. Raye gasped, she couldn't believe what Amy just did, what an amazing friend, she hoped Serena would feel guilty, poor Amy!  
  
Anyway back to Seiya and Serena! "Ok, here we are!" Announced Seiya, as he opened the door to the stage!"This is where we will be practising!" "Oh wow it's amazing!" Said Serena, "but, seiya, about this whole singing thing, I don't think I can!" "But you don't have to actually sing, you can just mime Mina's voice!! Come on please give it a try, you know the words to our song don't you?" "Yeh, I got your cd!" She replied. "Well come lets practise miming!"  
  
Seiya hit the play button on the cd and started miming:  
  
'have you ever seen such a beautiful night?'  
  
Serena's turn:  
  
'I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright!'  
  
They stopped. "That was terrible wasn't it?" Said Serena. "Err,well yes, but let me give you a hint, you can still sing along, it will look more real, and the microphone wont be on so no one will hear!"Said Seiya. "Ok then shall we start again!" suggested Serena.  
  
Seiya hit the play button once again!  
  
Seiya:  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
  
Serena:  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright!  
  
Seiya:  
  
When I see you smiling I go oh-oh-oh.  
  
Serena:  
  
I would never want to miss this.  
  
Seiya:  
  
Cos in my heart I know what this is.  
  
Serena:  
  
This is what dreams are made of!  
  
Seiya:  
  
This is what dreams are made of!  
  
Both:  
  
I've got, somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love.  
  
This is what dre-ea-ea-eams  
  
Serena:  
  
Are made of!  
  
"Wow, that was fantastico!" Cried Seiya! " you going to look great at awards!! "thanks, but what about the dancing?" She asked. "Oh, I will teach you a simple routine now, si?!" "er...Ok lets get to work then!" Said Serena! They spent the next four hours practising, but then they realised Serena had to back at the hotel! Seiya zoomed her back and snuck her in, as her class had already got back!  
  
Scene 6: Raye and Serena's room Serena quietly slid into her room, to see Raye sitting on her bed waiting! "Oh hi Raye have you seen Amy I really need to talk to her?" She asked. "Serena, Amy's goin home, actually she's probably on the plane as we speak!" "What?" Serena was shocked! "what....how....what happened Raye? TELL ME!" "Ms.H found out that someone was sneaking out, and Amy covered for you!" explained Raye. Serena felt like crying her eyes out, "But, why, oh my gosh, amy! I've ruined it for her! Why do things like this always involve me?" serena said as she sobbed! "Well, it's done now, I think you should het some rest, after all the concerts tomorrow!" Said Raye.  
  
Chapter 5: The Final Showdown  
  
Scene 1: The Airport Amy was standing in the departure lounge, waiting to board her plane. Suddenly she saw a very familiar face! Serena? No it was Mina!!! Amy ran up to her, just catching her saying, "Who is this girl with Seiya she is not me!" "Oh mina, I can explain!" Shouted Amy! Mina and all the people surrounding her stared at Amy! "Bring her with me!" Ordered Mina. Amy explained everything to Mina, who let Amy stay with her until the concert!  
  
Awards day Serena and Seiya were walking arm in arm down the red carpet! All the fans were screaming, Serena was overwelmed, suddenly she fell over! 'Oh trust me!' she thought as she quickly got back up! "Are you ok?" asked Seiya. "Oh yeah, I'm used to falling over!" Replied Serena as they carried on down the red carpet!  
  
back at the hotel Darien, Ilene, ken, Sammy and his camera, came running in towards Ms.haruna! "Excuse me Miss, but where's my daughter Serena Tsukino?" Asked Ilene. "Oh she's up in bed, the poor things been ill the whole time we've been here!" Replied Ms.Haruna. "Oh My gosh We need to see her!" Said Darien. "As you wish, follow me!" Ms.Haruna led them up to Serena's room!  
  
When they got there Raye was sitting on her bed, and what looked like Serena under the covers was on hers! "Oh Serena honey it's Mum, wake up sweetie!" Nothing moved. So Ilene pulled up the covers to see a load of pillows! "Oh my!" She gasped. Suddenly a picture came up on the tv in their room, it was of Serena and seiya! "What's she doin there?" Asked ms.Haruna! They all looked at Raye who just shrugged! "That's it we're goin to the award show, Raye gather up the class!" Ordered Ms.Haruna, as she ran to get the tour bus ready!  
  
The awards As Serena and Seiya went to their separate changing rooms, Serena was stopped by Mina and Amy! "Ames, I thought you went home!" Cried Serena as she hugged her friend. "Yes, well she bumped into me first!"Explained Mina. "Mina what are you doing here?" "We came to save you, Seiya is setting you up! he's going to make it look like Mina can't sing!" Said Amy! "What I don't believe you!" Cried serena. "Please Serena it's true, Seiya is the one that can't sing, honestly!" Said Mina. "Serena, I'm your best friend, please believe me, if you don't our friendship obviously isn't vert stong!" Cried Amy. Serena was stuck she didn't know what to do. "Please serena we have a plan!" Said Mina, " I will put on seiya's microphone so he has to sing then I'll put on yours but I will sing in a microphone connected to yours! That means I'll be doing the singing for you! Please we need to get rid of Seiya, please!" "Fine, I'll do it, thanks so much for rescuing me!" Said Serena as she hugged Amy and Mina. "Amy I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I know, but I think you need to get dressed, come on I'll go sort out the microphones ok!" "Thanks!" said Mina and Serena, they were gonna make Seiya look like such an idiot!  
  
Darien, serena's family, Ms.Haruna and her class pushed to the front of the crowd and were standing in front of the stage! "Ladies and gentlemen, presenting to you, Seiya and Mina!" The crowd went wild as Seiya stepped on stage, and to Darien, serena's family, Ms.Haruna and her class's shock they went wild when Serena appeared in Mina's place too!!  
  
Seiya started to sing: Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
  
Mina carried on with serena miming! I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright!  
  
"Sing Seiya!" said Mina as she waved to him from the side of the stage. Amy turned on his microphone, a horrinle attempt of singing was heard from Seiya, he was awful! Everyone was shocked! Serena smiled at Seiya as he ran off stage! Mina walked on, "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Serena Tsukino!She's gonna be singing for you tonight!" Mina and Serena swopped microphones. "Mina please sing with me!" Begged Serena. "No you're good enough on your own, Amy told me, now go show them what you're made of!" Said Mina as the two girls hugged! A more upbeat tune started to play as Serena sung the upbeat version of 'what dreams are made of!':  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
  
When I see you smiling I go  
  
Oh oh oh  
  
I would never want to miss this  
  
Cause in my heart I know what this is  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
I've got  
  
Somebody to love  
  
This is what drea...ms  
  
Are made of  
  
(Hey now hey now, this is what dreams are made of)  
  
Have you ever wondered what life is about  
  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
  
You don't have to sail on the oceans  
  
No no no  
  
Happiness is no mystery  
  
It's here and now, It's you and me yeah  
  
(Loads of dancers joined Serena. fireworks went off and confetti fell from the ceiling!)  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
I've got  
  
Somebody to love  
  
This is what drea...ms  
  
Are made of  
  
(Hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now)  
  
Open your eyes  
  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
  
Shout to the sky  
  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
  
When I see you smiling I go  
  
Oh oh oh  
  
Yesterday my life was duller  
  
Now everything's...techni-color  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
I've got  
  
Somebody to... love  
  
This is what dreams  
  
Dreams  
  
This is what dreams  
  
Are made of  
  
(Hey now hey now, hey hey hey)  
  
Hey now  
  
(Hey hey hey hey)  
  
This is what dreams  
  
(Hey now hey now, hey hey hey)  
  
This is what dreams  
  
What dreams are made of Everyone was amazed, but they loved her!! Serena bowed and walked off stage! Amy and Mina were standing there waiting for her! "You were truly fantastico!" Complimented Mina, "my record company wants to sign you up, they have a base in Japan so you can stay home and sing! But they said you can finish school first if you want!" "Wow, Serena well done, I agree with Mina you were terrific!" Said Amy, but she looked shocked as Serena burst into tears! "Oh Amy, I'm so sorry, I was horrid to you, I betrayed you, and I got you into huge trouble, and then I almost got you sent home! If it wasn't for Mina you wouldn't even be here right now, please forgive me Ames, you're the best friend I ever had!" Cried Serena as she sobbed. Amy gave her a hug and replied, "don't worry Sere I forgive you, you were caught up in the moment! And besides if you'd broken it off with seiya, you wouldn't be getting a record deal!" "Thank you so much for forgiving me Ames, I'll make it up to you I promise!" Cried Serena! Suddenly the doors to the room backstage burst open and in came Darien, Serena's family, Ms.Haruna, and Serena's class! Darien ran up to her, picked her up and spun her around, "you were amazing baby!" "Thanks," said Serena who still had tears in her eyes, suddenly she realised who was here,"Darien, Mum, Dad, Sammy?! What are you guys doin here?" She asked. "Well," said her Mum, "We found a picture of you and Seiya on the internet, and got so worried we had to come out here, and we're glad we did! Otherwise we would have missed your great performance!" Her Mum also had tears in her eyes! "Congratulations Sweetheart!" said her Dad as he gave her a big hug! "You were great sis!" Said sammy as he too gave her a hug, she smiled, "thanks Sammy!" "Well, well, well it looks like all that sneaking out paid off, huh miss Tsukino! And i hope you've thanked you're friend Amy here for covering for you!" Said Ms.Haruna as she came up smiling!  
  
Chapter 7: The End When everyone got back to the hotel, there was a huge party in Serena's honour for being amazing and in amy's honour for being a truly brilliant friend! Mina came and bought loads of well known celebrities with her, so it was one hell of a party! that night Serena wrote in her diary:  
  
Dear diary, What an amazing two weeks this has turned out to be, I came on what seemed to be a boring school trip, and came back with a record deal! I can't believe Seiya was such a fraud! Mina and I are now very good friends, she's coming back to Japan for a while with us! She says she wants to promote her new single over there! Anyway, I'd better get some sleep, we're goin home tomorrow, and to be honest I can't wait! Not that I don't love it here though cos I do! I guess it's true, dreams really can come true! I wanna be a superstar, that's what my new dreams are made of!!!!  
  
The End 


End file.
